Beastman Warband
Beastmen are human-animal hybrids, both in body and mind. Although they have the intelligence of men, they employ it with the savage cunning of a wild animal. Beastmen are known as the Children of Chaos and this is literally true, for they are unnatural monsters born of beast and man during the cataclysmic Time of Chaos, when Chaos first touched the mortal world. Throughout the Old World, Beastmen thrive of the edge of civilisation, raiding isolated villages, farmsteads and other such settlements. They are most numerous in the north, such as in the dark forests that cover the Empire and the harsh wilderness of Kislev. Beastmen numbers are greatest throughout the Chaos Wastes of the north and south polar regions. 'Society' Beastmen live in nomadic herds led by Beastman Champions of Chaos. Beastmen have a natural empathy towards Chaos which overcomes any hatred of any other races, leading to Beastmen warbands allying themselves to other Chaos armies, small bands even joining the horde of mutants and renegades led by non-Beastman Champions of Chaos and fighting for them. 'Types of Beastmen' *Gors are the most common breed of Beastmen, identified by the fact that they possess horns. The lowlier breeds of Beastmen look to the Gors for leadership. *Caprigors are the most common sub-breed of Gor, recognisable by their goat-or-sheep-like heads and legs and, more importantly, by their curling or straight goat horns. A Caprigor with these mutations and no others is called a Truegor and are stronger, braver and more intelligent than other Caprigors. *Bovigors are bull-or-ox-headed beasts. Bovigor are also bull-headed in nature, being very competitive and prizing brute force over any form of subtlety. Bovigors free of any mutations other than beside a bull's head and legs are also considered Truegor. *Ungors are much more variable in appearance. Despite possessing some form of horns, Ungors are not considered either Caprigor or Bovigor. PRO/CON of Beastmen Warband in Mordheim Playing Beastmen is a strong and sound choice for any new player. With the Hero units bringing strength and toughness to the table most starting warbands dont have. The movement of your warriors is higher to start as well, giving you a greater advantage for charging, and or trying to dive in and out of cover while playing a shooting army. Playing to your stengths as a combat heavy warband will drasticly increase your chances of bringing a victory home. All of your heros (Shaman excluded) start at strength 4, which means they are wounding most enemies on a three, and negating 1 point of armor, giving them an axe or two-handed weapon negates more armor, and in the case of a two-handed weapon, increases the user's strength. if you give your Beastmen heros a two-handed weapon, it is recommended that you give them the skill strongman, (as soon as you are able) which allows you to swing a two-handed weapon at the users speed, instead of always swinging last. One weakness not shown on the chart above is thier leadership. The low leadership (7) makes it easier for your Beastmen warband to route, but there is a way around that with the Beastman special skill "Bellowing Roar", which allows you to re-roll any fails route tests. The Beastmen warband is quick, agile, and brutal. Any skilled warrior or stratigist can and will come out with a victory. if you are wondering if its a good warband or if you think you should play it, it comes highly recommended. Category:PRO/CON of playing Beastmen in Mordheim Category:Warbands Category:Content